Rebellion of Carn
Rebellion of Carn During the Orcish Invasion the Delarian Empire was almost destroyed. The Stormclaw, Warhunger and Bleakstare clans had destroyed every village on the southern road. During this period the people of Carn were hungry and poor. Normally food came from the north, but during times of war these regions kept the food for themselves. The only tradepartner they had left were the southern islands. These people had lived on the islands for centuries, Delaria had never tried to take the islands since they knew they would never succeed. The people from the islands were loyal to their sworn kings from the Blacklord family. During the Orcish Invasions the people from the islands knew it was their chance. They started trading with Carn and the villages around it. Because of this they gained the trust of Carnish people. Delaria did not know all of this and when the orcish invasion was over, they found out that Carn had already made trade agreements with the islanders. The people from Carn have always been aware of the fact that they were different from their Delarian leaders. The people from Carn are poor and smaller than the people from the north. Eversince the extinction of the high men the people of Carn have wished for independance. The Carnish people do not have high men blood and feel more connected with other lesser men, such as the people from the southern islands. So when the Southern Islands took their chance to make contact with the Carnish people, the people from Carn knew it was their chance to get free from the grip of Delaria. On the year 696 of the first age the people from Carn name themselves the independent region of Carn. The ambassador of that time, Yate Warryn, is sentenced to death and the leader of the Carnish army Timothy Solbar is named head of state. From that day Lord Solbar rules over Carn and its surrounding grasslands. They name The Southern Islands as their ally. All people loyal to Delaria are sentenced to death or made slaves and the roads to the north are guarded. All the lands south of the Delarian Hills are taken by soldiers of Carn. Ofcourse Delaria is not pleased with the current affairs and gathers an army south of Foras & Shirelands. When Timothy Solbar finds out Delaria is planning on retaking his region he contacts King Blacklord of the Southern Islands. Sibran Blacklord sends a letter to Delaria with a threat. If Delaria would retake the Carnish lands, then the Southern Islands would savage and plunder every port and ship of the Delarian Empire. King Wlynn Silvercrest decides to do nothing, he does not want another war in his lands after the invasion of orcs and The Forgotten in Southridge. Timeline 5 January 696 - A trade agreement between Carn and Black Fist is made. 15 June 696 - The commander of troops, Timothy Solbar, starts a revolution against the ambassador Yate Warryn. 17 June 696 - Ambassador Yate Warryn is arrested. 25 June 696 - Lord Solbar names Carn an independent region. He orders his troops to take all villages south of the Delarian Hills. 27 June 696 - The Delarian loyalists are all killed, including Yate Warryn. 28 June 696 - Delaria gathers an army south of Foras. 30 June 696 - The Southern Islands and Carn ally eachother. They are now called The Southern Alliance. 5 July 696 - King Wlynn Silvercrest orders the retreat of his troops after a threat from Sibran Blacklord. Category:Event